


Winter Wonderland

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [22]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Rumil receives unwelcome tidings.





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: Winter Wonderland Pt. 22/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, slash hints

Pairings: Rumil/Gildor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Day Twenty Two of the Advent Challenge-> Gildor finds what he needs in Lothlórien snow covered trees.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

A/N2: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh this is so late!! Sorry everyone!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

‘Snow falls silently as our footsteps, yet is colder than we are. Yet the beauty is equal to any Eldar,’ Rumil thought to himself as he walked silently along the wooded path that ran along the northern border of his home, Lothlórien. He was on patrol, with his group spread out amidst the woods and found himself enjoying being out. It was the first snowfall for Lothlórien in quite a while, so he was very pleased that he was able to appreciate the beauty of the cold snow while it fell.

 

His ears perked up as he heard the soft sounds of horse’s hoof steps and glanced over to see a horse and rider trotting from the way of Mirkwood. He blinked, feeling warmth flood through him as he saw that the rider was none other than Gildor Inglorion. He stepped from the concealing boughs and held up a hand. “Halt. What brings you here?” he asked quietly, feeling his stomach flutter as he saw Gildor’s warm smile.

 

“I come to bid farewell to my cousin and to see this land one last time. Do you wish to bar me?” Gildor asked quietly.

 

“You…will leave us for…Valinor?” Rumil whispered softly, unconsciously before he pulled himself together and regained control on his emotions. It had been no secret to those closest to him that he had always longed for Gildor. But now was not the time to allow such feelings to rule him. He bowed in respect, hand on his chest as he answered. “I will ask one of my men to lead you, Lord Gildor. My apologies for keeping you,” he murmured before looking over and summoning one of his men.

 

“No apology needed,” Gildor whispered, smiling faintly as he bowed his head at the younger Elf. He followed after the Warden who led him away, but found himself looking over his shoulder at the young March Warden as Rumil watched them leave.

 

Sighing softly, Rumil blinked back the sudden tears that came to his eyes and returned to his duties. Who was he to dictate Gildor’s actions? With a sad shake of his head, he finished his patrol, and then went home with his soldiers, glad that at least he had been on the tail end of his patrol. He went forlornly to his talan, foregoing seeing his brothers in the need to drown away his sorrows and clean up. He washed up once home, then climbed up the trunk of the tree his talan surrounded to rest in his favorite spot near the top between two large branches.

 

He stared out at the snow covered forest, tears trailing down his face slowly as his heart wept. He didn’t want Gildor to leave! His soul finally gave voice to his heart and he sang out his grief, letting his melancholy tones float around the forest of his home as the snow fell silently around them all. He eventually closed his eyes, throwing himself into his song in order to purge himself of all his sorrow, yet it continued, seeming unending.

 

Finally, his song died on his lips and he opened his eyes, and then blinked in surprise as he saw Gildor sitting near him, his face filled with sorrow and wonder as they stared at each other. “Your song is so sad, Rumil of Lothlórien. Why is it sad?” Gildor whispered hoarsely, an obvious sign that he too had been moved to tears.

 

“Because you will leave us and I know not if we shall see each other again,” Rumil replied roughly, not even trying to disguise his anguish. He closed his eyes again as he saw the look of surprise on Gildor’s face. “I am bound to the Lady and Lord and must stay here to serve them. But my heart belonged to you the moment we first met,” he whispered tearfully.

 

“In Lindon…at the coronation of Erenion Gil-galad as High King. I remember you there with your brothers, but you were an Elfling then,” Gildor murmured in awe as he saw Rumil with new eyes. “You have…”

 

“Aye…I have loved you from that moment,” Rumil confirmed quietly as he opened his eyes, which now shone with the loneliness and love he’d suffered through for centuries in his unrequited love for the traveling Elven Lord. And, as Gildor gazed at him, he saw that the same look had been within his own eyes…for the same reasons.

 

Shaken, Gildor thought back on that time, how he and Rumil had become so close, how he had visited as often as possible in the excuse of giving the young Elflings a father figure, but it was in fact to see Rumil grow and become the strong Elf warrior he was now. He remembered how, when Rumil had grown old enough to take a lover, Gildor had watched him with a fire within him, burning brightly with desire before he quashed it to non-existence. But now, both were adults and learned of the world. They were not equals in a sense, but were indeed…soul mates.

 

Standing carefully, Gildor went over to Rumil, smiling inwardly as the younger Elf watched him warily as he bent down next to the pale haired Elf. Slowly, he brushed his hand over Rumil’s face, his breath hitching as the younger Elf leaned into his touch, and both of their eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. Leaning in, Gildor ran his tongue over the barely parted lips and then took them in a soft kiss that drew a whimper from them both. He broke the kiss after a few seconds, and then smiled before glancing down pointedly in an obvious invitation. Smiling brilliantly, Rumil nodded and they left their winter wonderland to discover their own wonders. And in that moment, Gildor finally knew true happiness.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
